Yuki Tomoe
'''Yuki Tomoe '''is an Idol and student at Daybreak Academy’s boys’ division. Background Pre-Idolhood His parents were involved in the yakuza. He suffers from Tomoe Syndrome, named after him, the very first case. He isn’t expected to live to see his high school years. Career Before the story starts, Yuki has already been somewhat successful. Known for his "cute devil" image, he’s got a fair amount of fans. He’s the host of "Horrific", a reality show that parodies ghost hunter-esque shows. Personality On stage, Yuki has a bubbly and cute personality. Off stage, however, he’s wise beyond his years, and wise-cracking beyond any perceived limits. As smart as he is, though, he is scared of being alone for long periods of time. Aura Rainbow colored stars radiate off of him, going in random directions and then exploding into fireworks. Black feathers and stardust fall around him. Spider lilies grow at his feet. Colorful mandalas and wheels appear at random. Sometimes, the stars will reassemble themselves. When his aura progresses, chains will appear around him and the aura will get much larger. In addition, a large rainbow colored galaxy will appear above him. Relationships * Sakutaro Sakurai: His best friend and crush. Their relationship is oddly touchy-feely. Despite not being the same type, they’re roommates. They have mutual feelings for each other, but are both oblivious. As of The Legend of Kuro Kurosawa, the two are now dating. They’re generally affectionate towards each other. Yuki says that the only thing that’s really changed is that they kiss now. * Ami Yumeno: Ami and Yuki became good friends fairly quickly. They fanboy/fangirl over yaoi manga together. Ami’s the only one who knows about Yuki’s crush. * Arashi Tomoe: Yuki’s younger brother. Although he rarely shows it, Yuki cares a great deal about Arashi, and loves him a lot. * Hikaru Kisha: Hikaru is one of the very first people YukI interacts with on-screen. From the get-go, Yuki is generally antagonstic (in a playful, yet screwed up fashion) towards him. Although Yuki cares about Hikaru, due to seeing part of his own despair in him, the former doesn’t know how to make friends by himself, thus pushes him away. * Riku Shirohana: The only person he’s legitimately afraid of. Quotes * ”Me? A senior? In terms of success, I’m some of my senior’s senior." * "However happy and bubbly I may seem, however cold and apathetic I may seem, I’m always living in fear. I... I don’t want to die. The cure is almost complete, but my idol work is accelerating the pace in which my heart deteriorates, even though I‘ve been on hiatus for a while." * "I want to feel the happiness that the mask I wear on stage portrays." Trivia * He’s had five minor heart attacks in his life. * His teeth are pointier than average. * His self pronoun is "ore", which conveys masculinity or superiority. His pronoun for you is "kisama", which is extremely confrontational and rude. * Voice sample. *He has a pathological fear of spiders. *He is represented by spider lilies, which represent death and rebirth. *His aura represents death and rebirth. *It is revealed that he had to work two jobs in order to provide for himself and Arashi prior to the story. * Yuki’s themehttps://youtu.be/iWO4ff1HXYY * His hair is extremely fluffy. * He has a slightly feminine physique. * Yuki is demihomosexual, meaning that he only has feelings for other males that he’s formed a strong emotional connection with. * He occasionally performs stand-up comedy. * His strong point as an idol is his lovable persona and strong singing voice. His weak point as an idol is dancing; his frailty keeps him from dancing much. * His hobbies include: throwing shade, playing on his guitar, singing, watching horror movies, and stand up comedy. * Yuki is a gyaruo, and his perferred gyaruo substyle is Haady. * It is a joke between his fans that Yuki’s house is haunted, since it’s so scary looking. Category:Characters Category:Boys Division Category:Pop Idols Category:Idols Category:User:Lethargic Yuki Co. Category:Top Designer Category:Muse Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Male Category:Yuki Tomoe Category:Devious Devil